La profecia:La Salvacion de Mew/Audiciones
Ficha Nombre:(Si es posible que pongais un apellido...) Cara MM:(Puede ser cualquier pkmn menos legendario. Tiene que ser la original) Detalle cara MM:(Puede ser cualquier cosa para yo editar la cara y ponerle el detallito, ejemplo: gorra, un pkmn shiny, etc...)(REPITO! si quereis, la puedo hacer yo. Solo pedidmelo en mi discusión) Amor:(¡Obligatorio!No, que es broma x3. Osea, no, si y en este último caso de quién) Personalidad:(No vale una palabra, pero tampoco vale el Quijote) Firma: Puestos Prota 1(chico) Nombre:'''Lion Ratteginft '''Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua_by_Hiperpikachuchu.png=>Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark_by_Hiperpikachuchu.png Detalle cara MM(La hago yo ahora= Amor:'Reesa '''Personalidad:'Algo frio pero suele ser amable con los demas en algunos momentos '''Firma: Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Liepard_NB.gif[[Usuario:Dark_Lion|'La oscuridad no se ve,se siente...']][[Historias de un viaje en Isshu|'Estas son']] [[Pokemon High school Elemental|'Mis novelas']]Archivo:Choroneko_NB.gifArchivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 16:38 25 feb 2011 (UTC) Prota 2(chica) Nombre: Reesa DeLousse Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio_Shiny.png => Archivo:Cara_de_Luxray_Shiny.png(Yo ya las tengo hechas, por eso las pongo así. Tuve que utilizar las del macho D:) Detalle cara MM:Es shiny Amor:Lion(o el nombre que se ponga) Personalidad: Es tímida y cariñosa, pero se esfuerza por parecer fría. En realidad, es muy testaruda y orgullosa. Cuando está con Lion(o el nombre que se ponga) suele tartamudear mucho Firma: ----·.•°•►¡Flying letters for you!◄•°•.· 15:59 25 feb 2011 (UTC)Acelfcolori Prota 3(chic@) Nombre:Kari Hagiwara Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon_Kari.png Detalle cara MM:Que tenga pestañas en los ojos y que lleve un lacito blanco en la oreja derecha Amor:Si me eligen si Personalidad:Alegre, amable y entusiasta.No le teme a nada Firma:--[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥The friendship is beautiful you know?♥♪★']] 15:50 25 feb 2011 (UTC) Hermanit@ menor del prota 3 Usuario:Porpor Mejor amig@ del prota 1 Nombre: Germán Floremonte Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel_Germán.png Detalle cara MM: Ya la hice yo e.e Amor: Nopo .3. Personalidad: Es amistoso y amigable, es muy valiente y no le gusta presumir, siempre tiene estrategias para batallas. Es capaz de leer el aura ya que un Lucario lo entreno y en el agua es muy rapido. Firma: '[[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-kun]] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'¡Hablame algo!']](~)[[Viaje por Sinnoh|'¡Mira y comenta mi novela!']] 16:17 25 feb 2011 (UTC) Mejor amig@ de la prota 2 Nombre: daniela natsuki Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Fanny_leafeon_azul.png Detalle cara MM: es celeste Amor: no Personalidad: tierna, amigable y simpatica, pero si la haces enojar..... tambien es muy valiente e inteligente Firma: Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 19:19 25 feb 2011 (UTC) Mejor amig@ de el/la prota 3 Nombre:'''Ami Ichigawa '''Cara MM:Archivo:Leafeon_yen_MM.png Detalle cara MM:'Lo verde de la cara mejor es violeta y...unas pestañas de chica xd '''Amor: si ' '''Personalidad: 'Es amable simpatica y considerada,aveces es despistada pero se entera de todo' Firma:Archivo:Eevee_icon.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Eevee_icon.png 15:54 25 feb 2011 (UTC) Jefe de los soldados(chic@) Nombre:Coke Hiragashu Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Togekiss_Coke.png Detalle cara MM:Una banda estilo Naruto Amor:Si...de Kari ._. Personalidad:Cerrad pero cambia con sus amigos.Pierde la paciencia cada cierto tiempo Firma: --•̊El entrenador aéreo...•¡Calle 13 es verdadera música!•̊ 16:02 25 feb 2011 (UTC) Asistente de Darkrai(chic@) Nombre:Slam Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Lapras....png Detalles de la cara:Algunas rayas negras, como las del cuello y la de las orejas. Amor:como piensa igual que Darkrai, no quiere... Personalidad:Es una duplica de Darkrai. Tienen los mismos pensamientos y siempren actuan igual.Las rayas que tiene se las hizo Darkrai para que fuera un lapras distinto a los demas. Mega:Member of Team Aqua · '''[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|¡Unete al equipo''']] 16:52 25 feb 2011 (UTC)